This invention relates to a movable holding device attached to a ball supported by a shaft. More particularly, it refers to a clip-on device for tableware whereby nameplates or decorative devices are attached to the tableware.
It is known in the prior art to have a movable picture holder supported on a ball as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 363,525. Clips have been used as flower holders as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,987,071 and cake plate decorating items have been clipped to plates as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,297. Name plates and decorative items have been associated with dinnerware usually by placing them adjacent to a dinner plate or glass. Such name plates are common in restaurants for reserving a space for customers. By placing them adjacent to a plate or glassware, the name plate can be mixed up or covered over by other tableware. A need exists for a device that will attach to tableware and not be covered over or disturbed from its proper identifying position.